Boiling Point
by skulledRenaissance
Summary: You don't know how you got here, nor why. But you know that you have to save them. Follow an unusual female in her quest to reveal the darker side of humans, and the power of a Pocket Monster. (Entirely OC story, OC forms may be accepted. Pokemon/Sword combo used. Fakemon, Plot, and all of that good stuff. Rated T for Swearing, Violence, and a tiny bit of kissing. Chapter 1 up.)
1. Prolouge: Run for your Life!

**Hi, I am a writer and you can call me Skulled. This is my first Honest-to-God Fanfiction that I am revising and posting, and apparently I should say something**** like "please don't flame me!" or whatever. Criticism is welcome, and so are flames, because I am cold and ran out of firewood. **

**I'm not new to writing, but my point of view sadly changes quite a bit. In any case, I thank you all for taking the time to read this.**

**-SETTING: Pokemon** **OC Region.**  
**NAME: Boiling Point**  
**RATED: T (For now.)**  
**WARNINGS: Language, Mild violence, Fakemon**  
**GENRE: Supernatural / Adventure**

CHAPTER WARNING: Is not related to Pokemon in any way, bear with me. You'll see them soon.

* * *

Escape.  
It was hard to do sometimes. (Run, keep running, don't look.)  
And those sometimes got commonly used as days went by. (Take a left, dodge the rubble.)  
Boring, as if Life was trying to ask for a change. (He's gaining, but you…)  
Like it wanted you to just stop, give in they would say. (... Are faster.)

**[][][][][]**

She finally broke through the maze of fallen buildings, but that short-lived relief did not slow her mad sprint. It enhanced it to the point where everything besides her objective was a blur of color and sound. There was nothing else. No distractions beside the chase that would eventually take this immortal life from her hands and onto wherever the dead may roam.  
What chase, you may ask?  
We haven't have any time to explain that, human,, there's a Ghost after her!

And by the looks of things, he (the chaser) was not happy. If wild, leering grins described anything else then insanity. it described a man's patience wearing thin.  
Our unidentified heroine would have to try harder, eh?  
Despite the sour mood he expressed, there was a lingering aura of joy. The 'I almost have you in my grasp...' mantra that Villains were so into expressing whilst close to victory. The man's chuckles were heard over her stomping. He found the chase endearing, at best. But the deceased had no reason to breathe, no reason to stop. Unlike the other supernatural, who needed subsistence at some point.

"Swiiiiiift…." Unmistakable. The sound of mist, a lost soul whining for it's protector, a source of...power. He sang in a baritone as low as the horizon atop the hill. Truly beautiful in all of it's mystery, a temptation no one should be graced with.  
She cursed under her breath at the melody of the spooky, sing-song tone, cursed at the emotion that stirred up in her. Damn... that was grade-A Horror material right there, a true actor in his natural element. Her brother, she might add. A walking corpse that had been following her for the past two years. Why not add a haunted mansion to the mix, I'm sure we can make a great movie. Maybe even a murder.

He, named Zeren, had been chasing the maiden for one reason. To obtain the power that the fanged one had, what the humans had called a vampire in olden days. Something that bit and sucked dry the life-force of virgins, blah blah blah. While this would be important in another state of mind, it was not at all relevant in the moments they shared in the present. Freakish glares and human screeches was what they loved to hear, day upon day, and that was normal. This chase was not.

Oh, who am I kidding. Back to running… well, sort of running. More like an awkward jogging. one breaks out into when trying to save breath, or time. It was time in this case. Ahead of the tortured soul in question was a ledge signifying a very long, very tall drop that was commonly referred to as a gorge of the earth. A blemish. Satan must of wanted some sort of portal so he could terrify humans, that's how deep it looked.

And then he... went and...  
He...

Well, Swift couldn't remember. No, she could, but... She didn't WANT to remember at the moment. All she knew is that she had stepped into that wide gorge that opened up a gateway. She kind of ran past while trying to escape him, slipped, said a few words, then let go. Falling into a sort of gateway.

**"Hello, And welcome to the world of Pokemon!"**

A gateway to a land that she didn't seem to understand.

**"My name is...Wi...w...And I am a Pokemon Professor!**  
**I am here with...CRUNCH!"**

Wait, who was that voice? It seemed to be coming down from below...  
Wait, below?  
Shouldn't she be dead?


	2. Chapter one: -crashing noises-

Hi. Skulled here, and this is the part where we actually get to the Pokemon part. c: Not much to say about this, so let's get the ball rolling!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

_There once was a region, stationed north of Sinnoh, called Arios._  
_It was not a peaceful country, but rather, corrupt in it's ways and ordering. Tattoos and Gangs marked the people as different. And Pokemon had become much more corrupt, as well. The citizens of Arios had to be 16 to battle with Pokemon, due to their new system… they would use weapons to strike alongside our creative friends. No matter how hard anyone tried, none could stop this evil governed land. People were killed, Pokemon abandoned for better. And eventually, an entire race went extinct because of their lust for power._  
_They, as in The region's Elite four._

It was glorious on the day everything went to hell. But that's how it is with Heroes.

A warm, sunny day caressed the lands of the Arios region, the bright orb bringing the land light wherever it's rays decided to hit. Perfection was a word that the date may be granted. A flawless sort of day. Not a cloud in the sky. Pokemon lounging just every which-way, even on top of each other and atop of logs. Who would want to disturb the natural beauty of this world? No one, of course.

That didn't mean the humans living in the world were quite as...pleasant.

Professor Willow stationed herself under the famous Cliffside that Edgen was so famous for. Stationed right next to a small town called Tatspei, it wasn't known for it's tourists. Just a blip on the map that they had called home. If you had visited the excuse for a village, you would notice the similarities to their facial features. That was approximately how close they all were, and it creeped Willow out to no end. It's like walking into a room of Siamese twins, for Arceus's sake!

Besides the ruins, of course, this towering bundle of rock was the STAR of the area, the archaeological find of a lifetime unearthed by a recent building project. I mean, it wasn't like a giant formation of earth busted from the ground. It was the finished project that took them off guard. The realization of fossils hidden so well in the sentiment. It was the opportunity of a lifetime! Hidden Pokemon! New species! An Army of-

"Who could care about something like that?" Professor Willow had asked the geologist in the area with a frown. The lady in question was a bit of a sight to behold, even in a white lab coat that paled out her emerald eyes. While speaking in a sharp sort of tone, her thin hands (everything about her was thin) pushed a lock of her raven-colored hair out of her eyes in an irritated sort of way. "Certainly not me, but it was the only free area in the entire area. Now shoo!"  
With a wave of the raised appendage, the ebony haired woman had shooed the man off of her newly-claimed property. If one looked close to her wrist, a spiraling design could be seem blossoming on the inner contours in a beautifully jaded color. Tattoos were a common thing in this country.

With an impatient huff, Willow turned back to the Camera man who would be filming the debut. As stated before, the spot chosen was perfect. Just the right amount away from the wall to see the fossils and think about how lovely they looked. Or was it how lovely Willow looked?

"Are you ready?" Willow snapped at him for the umpteenth time that day. With a 'click,' the camera's bright red eye flickered to life. As flicking a switch, Professor Willow grew a charming smile upon her face.

"Hello, there! My name is Professor Willow!"  
There was a scream from far away.  
"And welcome to the world of-"  
CRUNCH!

The Cameraman looked up from his device in surprise, his eyes widening. Willow had somehow made it to the ground...well, the reason was not a mystery. If his eyes were giving him the correct information. a white-haired female just plummeted off of their background cliff and came to land on top of the professor! While she looked rather malnourished and skinny, that didn't account for any of the force that went into the long tumble.

Thank the gods that the older woman was still alive. With a banshee-like yell, Willow hollered for the other to "GET OFF OF ME!" Without another word, the dazed sky-girl rolled off of the raging Willow and on to the soft grass. And for a moment, the Man wondered if she was okay. How did she even get up here, and down without a scratch on her body... hell, she was MOVING towards them as he thought this. This was impossible for a human!  
She slowly lifted her head to the residents to reveal her eyes, which were a deep bourbon red that could pierce the coldest of hearts with it's taunting gaze. Speaking of taunts...

"Mmm, you weren't much of a comfy land, were you?" The felled one tilted her head in a feral way, smirking over at Willow, who proceeded to get even more enraged. The newcomer spoke in a way as if she had MEANT to land on Willow. For this reason, and this alone, the professor went into a snarling mess. A few words were audible. "I am TOO comfy, Why the HELL did you do that, INTERRUPTING my shoot..." You could see why the stranger eventually got bored and tired of her loud voice. Leaving Willow to her rant, she turned to the other human in the vicinity, who looked upon her in awe,

"You can catch flies that way, you know." Her voice seemed to snap the man back into the present, and he cleared his throat. "... Sorry, I just didn't expect any angels falling out the sky tonight." The girl grimaced at that terribly-placed Pick-up line, causing the other to burst into a warm laugh. A forced laugh, however. He knew what his partner, Willow, was thinking. It was only a matter of time before she-

"Wait, if you fell out of the sky, that could only mean that you're a new trainer. No wonder you're so confused..." Willow droned on in a gleeful tone." And you don't have your markings yet."

" ...Markings." The crimson eyed female droned on. "I'm sorry to break it to you, lady, but I was just about to leave. You know. Go back to where I came from-" She was cut off by a smooth hand groping her wrist. "Oh, yes." Willow mused in a much calmer voice then one that suited her person. "A newbie indeed. Don't you know that cliff is impossible to scale? You, my friend, are STUCK down here."

The wrist started to drag the felled one off to the nearby town. "And while you're here..." She added. "I would like to know your name."

Mrs. Comeback over there didn't seem too impressed by all of her dragging, and she didn't hesitate when she smiled. Didn't hesitate when she responded with her title:  
**"My name is Swift Beurezu."**

* * *

_A group of us, believe that one day, a savior from an unlikely source will come and make things right again._


End file.
